1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a projecting, recording and copying apparatus for use in an electrophotographic system, and more particularly to a projecting, recording and copying apparatus for use in an electrophotographic system which is arranged to carry out formation of an image on a screen thereof, simultaneously with that of the same image on a photosensitive drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projecting and recording systems of the type that records an image on a predetermined frame of a photosensitive film such as a microfilm, and that is capable of projecting the thus-recorded image, have heretofore been proposed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,461,566 and 3,697,176.
Also, a reader printer for enlarging an image recorded on a film, and projecting the image on a screen or copying the image has been proposed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,811,769 and 3,907,418.
It has hitherto been known that two movable mirrors are employed in an apparatus of the type in which enlarged images of frames of microfilm are formed on a photosensitive drum by means of a conventional mirror scan.
In the conventional apparatus having three functions of recording a manuscript on a film as an image, projecting the image recorded and copying the same, however, it is difficult to ensure enough space for disposition of an optical system, and a long optical path length is needed to ensure enough space to enable the two movable mirrors to move, and this leads to the problem that a compact optical system cannot be realized.